


Right On My Heart ❤️

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, newton's second law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: A fluffy interlude.





	Right On My Heart ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet I once posted to [Tumblr](http://troublescout.tumblr.com/post/178713211666/marshmallow-the-vampire-slayer-i-have-a-tattoo).  
>  _"I have a tattoo of Newton’s second law right on my heart."_

Logan has a broken arm and Veronica sits in his lap, drawing a good-sized red heart on his cast near the base of his wrist.

“Well if that doesn’t make me look butch, I don’t know what will.”

“For some crazy reason it seemed appropriate for you to have a heart on your sleeve.” She smirks and switches Sharpie colors, continuing to draw.

“If you doodle a smiley face and peace sign, I’m disowning you.”

“Haven’t you heard? I have a no-return policy.  _'No substitutions, exchanges or refunds'_ ,” she counters in a gruff voice, twiddling an imaginary cigar with her free hand.

“Works for me, Groucho,” he murmurs into her shoulder with a kiss.

She finishes up quickly with an air of satisfaction. “There. Perfect.”

He goes to inspect her handiwork and discovers the heart now reads, “F = MA". He grins and shifts her so that she’s facing him. “Excuse me, I have to make out with you now.”

“Works for me.” 

❤️


End file.
